undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chara/@comment-32182236-20171231225824/@comment-33883848-20180211193205
I doesn't mentionned that Love weak monsters damages on you because you distance yourself(source sans dialogue).That and increases of damages on them its the only thing established in the game regards love.For "the failure "is very linked to the context of the job(which is proven to be in the demo)in the genocide run.So when Snowdrake run away its "a failure "of your job.But as you can continue your massacre without killing him if Chara let you,i believe that Chara make the job aborted because you proven them that "kill or be killed" rule isn't absolute as you failled to kill a monster (maybe its the same reason of why they'll stop genocide if you doesn't clean an area).And Yes i know that Chara's mind doesn't change if you spare a random monster but its likely because they probably think that you will kill them(they still provide the kill count).And AGAIN what make you think that Chara want genocide since the beginning and that they wait 10 min in the void in order to make you bored?Since you doesn't has any REAL argument taken from the game that supports your idea i dont consider that as serious and convincing but rather as your headcanon that you AFFIRM as canon despite the lack of in game evidence.You can read in Chara's mind or something?.This is a lesson of what a "theory"mean.And if Chara really wants to destroy the world to make you boring (which would make them easier to get your soul) and that they know thats world's destruction isn't your goal then they wouldn't even ask you if you want the world's destruction or not but would erase the world immediately without your imput(even if you was never in control of the mission,Chara thinks that you kill all the monsters for this exact goal) Also ,the reason of why Chara follows Frisk's guidance despite them being a human its very likely because they doesn't care whatever they are ,they likely doesn't trust themself at all after their plan was failled so they watch what Frisk does(Which explains why Chara describes the events,they want to know how Frisk reacts regads a situation).If Chara hate Frisk and dont trust them then Chara wouldn't say"You're a great partner we're be together forever wont we?".And come on if you believe that Chara is the narrator then they help you in every path such by giving information about items,monsters and helping to save Asriel by sharing their memories (since you need memories that you share with each of your friend to save them).Also if Chara really doesn't care about your guidance then they wouldn't say "with your guidance a"(they would say "with your help"as in the second genocide end)and "WHY they were brought back to life"(if Chara talk about your determination that awoke them here then they would say "How i was brought back to life "instead of 'Why"because thats how language works)or "Thanks for leading me i realized for what i was awoke its power"(note:is in the official Japanese version entirely under the direction of Toby Fox i used google translate to translate that word after word lol).Fortunately for passive's chara believers the ambiguity was banished and the Japanese version make everything clear about Chara's perception of your "cooperation",its because "you leading"thats they realize that the reason they was awoke "its power" Again soulles pacifist ending only implies that your friends were killed since their faces are crossed,if Chara really wants to get the surface to destroy humanity then 1.They would give the last soul needed to destroy humanity to Asgore 2.In neutral runs ,there would be implications that Chara destroyed humanity but the fact is,there is no implication that anything is wrong 3.Love doesn't allow to hurt humans because they are physical I believe that its "your consequences "since by recreating the world you proven them that's you killed every monster for fun only and not for "a job"as destroy the world.Chara likely think its unfair to let you live with the people you killed for fun happily ever after."You think you are above consequences "as Chara says but you wrong, here are your consequences:you could never live happily with the people you killed for fun.As for the reason why they are be able to kill the people they once loved i believe its because they are souless(they are lack of empathy something that a soulles person couldn't feel"I cant understand these feelings anymore"and compassion,which is due to our empathy,which is indicated by Flowey who only recognise Chara in genocide run and describes them as "empty" "you are empty inside just like me in fact you are Chara"and even him cannot feel compassion with the lack of a soul"my compassion disappeared ").But that's doesn't mean that Chara doesn't feel anything at all for them,perhaps they feel guilt to kill them(its implicated by their reaction of the family photo which is "*......"is red,a color that shows a strong emotion) or sadness to confronts them(which is implies by their very serios tone during their fights).And i dont see any reason for Chara completely changed after they death,after all they holds every memories of the fallen human(the plan ,Asgore words and so on),still have a childish personality ("look at these cool toys","butspie","No chocolate ")and even Flowey still the same as Asriel exept he cannot feel compassion ("My compassion disappeared ")and empathy ("But with all those souls inside of me i not only brought my compassion back but i can feel every other monster as well")and love "without those souls i couldn't feel love anymore" Toby Fox said himself when a fan asked him why they cannot found any merch of Chara,thats its because its would be "a trivialization of what they stands for in the game and the message they carry"and aded that its nice that this fan like Chara so much.So i think that's Chara is the last and important message thats the game provides;thats even a person that's seems to be absolutely evil can be a nice one if we took pain to try to understand them.After all everything is dark regards Chara in the game,they laughed when Asgore was poisoned,they convinced Asriel to take 6 souls and let them die despite the fact that's he really wasn't comfortable with that,they hated humanity,they was the one that wanted to use Asriel's full power against his will against humans that's would wage war,Asriel describe them as "not really the greatest person",they appear in genocide end and destroy tge whole world ,they kill your friends in a soulles pacifist run ,they make a jumpscare,they seems to conntrol the cutscenes in genocide run,they call themself a demon,their face is only showed in the genocide run ending,.But Flowey was also implied to be the absolute jerk without any single good quality by the game but latter was revealed to be a very heartwarming guy who was only misguided,even when he becomes Flowey again he show that's he is concerned for Frisk's friends and Frisk's future(source:his dialogue after the true pacifist 's credits).So why Chara wouldn't be the same thing exept its only IMPLIED they are nice at the end of the day not EXPLICITED because the game wants us to take pain to try to understand them? PS:Its also a common misconception that's determination is the red soul,that's not the case:determination is the willingness to live thats every living creature have(exept,flowers maybe its because they are not minded ?),humans have the most (for me its because they fear death more than anyone so they want live to overcome death).Plus it is never written in red color in the game,which is another misconception(tested that myself) even in the ball game.And there is another misconception that other traits cannot be so determined as red because its was proven that all fallen humans had recept power